100 Year Battle
by ArsenicArtist
Summary: Naruto stuck with many of his former enemies, for a hundred years. Other characters to be introduced later.


**Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden **

Hi guys! I'm assuming you read the description, and already know what's up with this story, so I'll just let you read it. Though, updates may be slow considering I'm working on another series and a two-shot story. One more thing, in this story, a lot of bad guys who became good stayed bad in this story. Basically, Naruto was more brutal and just killed his enemies rather than help them. Examples: Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Pain, and even Kyuubi. Also, Obito and Tobi are two different people. Sorry, but I just wanted both in the story.

 ** _Prologue_**

 _After Obito and Madara's defeat, they, like all eventually do, found themselves in the Underworld._

"Where are we?". Obito asked questioning. Him and his partner, Madara, were in a dark cavern. Dead trees littered the area, and the roof of the tunnel seemed to crush down on them. "I believe, this is what people call the 'Underworld'". Madara said thoughtfully. Deciding that it was best to keep moving, the duo began to walk. They walked for about 6.5 hours before coming to a large palace. **(AN: Just imagine a Quing Dynasty palace, but black and red instead.)**

"Hey! Who are you guys, yeah?" A voiced shouted down he balcony at them. Both Obito and Madara looked up, to see a strikingly familiar blonde haired man, looking down the balcony at them. "Deidara. Wonderful to see you again." Madara said, slightly sarcastic. The man, obviously known as Deidara, looked startled. "What!? So, someone did manage to kill you bastards. Huh, guess Hiram owes me some money.". Obito shook his head, before walking up the steps to the doors, Madara following him.

Inside, the palace was huge, and there was a very dangerous looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling. **(AN: Remeber that.)** "Where's Pain?" Madara asked, assuming that where the blond-haired artist was, the rest of the Akatsuki were to be found. "Here." Pain said powerfully, from the top of the staircase. "Where are we?" Obito asked. Pain walked down the stairs, before sitting down on a red couch. "The afterlife. For some reason, many of us ended up at the same place, the only all of us have in common, is being considered 'evil'." He said. Madara thought this over, before asking. "Is there any way out?" Madara asked. Pain shook his head. "Not that we know of.".

As Pain explained this, the other residents of the house appeared. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kankuro, Kabuto, Pain' six paths, Nagato, Kyuubi (In human form.), and Zabuza. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room, blinding the entourage. **"So, now that you're all here, I think it's time to explain why you're all here."** A voice said. "Who the hell are you!?!" Hidan exclaimed loudly. **"The Shinigami."** Spoke the dark figure standing before them. **"The reason your all here, is because you are all evil, and have been defeated by a certain Uzumaki Naruto."** This name caused some tension in the room. The Shinigami continued, **"However,the reason you're not all rotting in the fiery pits of Hell right now, is for three reasons. One, almost all of you did some good in your life. Two, I need to keep the balance of Light and Dark in the world. Finally, there's no open vacancies in the Pit."** Some of the people in the room sweatdropped at this, but kept silent.

 **"Therefore, I've decided to give you all one last request, as a group."** Just as it seemed that they were going to start arguing, The Shiningami spoke again. **"Before you start saying what you want, allow me to offer something you'll all love. Uzumaki has recently died, due to assasination from an enemy village. Leading up to his death however, he did some bad things. I won't tell you what, but it was enough to warrant him passage to Hell. How about, since you're all so eager for vengeance, I'll send him here, for 100 years. After those years, I will send him to Heaven instead."** All the inhabitants of the room seemed very pleased with this. So, it was done.

Naruto awoke with a bad feeling in his gut. 'Something bad showing to happen.' He thought.

 _End_

Well, what did y'all think? Real quick, in case some of you were wondering, a few days in the Underworld can be years in the real world. Those few hours in the Underworld was more than enough time for years to pass on Earth. Meaning, while our favorite villains have only been dead for a few hours to months, Naruto has lived about 7 years since killing Kaguya. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. BYE!!!!


End file.
